Bulma's Retribution
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: The Z-Fighters have caught on to Frieza's arrival to Earth, and with him, his very own father, King Cold. They look to stop them, but what happens when Cold and Frieza get their hands on a certain blue-haired genius? One-Shot requested by my good friend, Sky Kaiser! Lemon One-Shot!


**Age 764, the Northern Wastelands...**

At the Northern Wastelands, Frieza and King Cold are now stepping outside of the ship, investigating their surroundings. A large contingent of Frieza Force Soldiers, led by Namole, follow their monarchs out. Frieza is barking orders towards his troops. Frieza inspects the place in which they landed, seeming annoyed with how this seems to be very different from the beautiful planet they viewed from space.

**King Cold:** Well, my son... is this what you were expecting?

**Frieza:** Hmph. Such a barren place... I had expected an engaging paradise, not an uninteresting wasteland. Yet it was possibly mere chance that we landed in such a dull place?

**King Cold:** ...

_Frieza is much angrier than usual. He's always been hot-headed, but this is different._

**King Cold:**Perhaps you are in inner turmoil, son? Perhaps you require a moment to collect your thoughts before blindly raging at the first thing you lay your eyes upon...?

**Frieza:** No, no... no, I am most certainly well, Father... in fact, I am borderline ecstatic about this entire scenario. Our Saiyan quarry has no grasp on what he unleashed when he chose to oppose me. As today, he will witness the enslavement - and should it be brought to it, genocide - of the planet he so sickeningly felt affection for as his home.

_He turns to his troops and begins to bark orders at them... unaware of the Z Fighters sitting on the cliff above and out of sight. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bulma are looking on with apprehension._

**Vegeta: **Damn it...

**Piccolo:** So that's Frieza's father, huh?

**Vegeta:** Yes. King Cold is a much more powerful adversary. He and Frieza basically used us and our planet as a means to an end. Of course Frieza saw the potential and he got scared of us. Now that he's here however, and since no Kakarot, I can finally owe him his due.

**Krillin:** Eh, yeah. We all know how that turned out when we were on Namek.

_Vegeta glares at Krillin, feeling insulted by the monk's words. _

**Vegeta:** You weren't any better weakling.

**Krillin:** Says the guy who thought he could go Super Saiyan. And who did that happen to again?

**Yamcha:** Well, that doesn't matter now. Goku not being here isn't right. But, we're the only ones this planet has. Time to make it worth it.

**Vegeta:** Hmph. And what can _"you" _do. Fool.

**Yamcha:** Says the arrogant fool. But no time for a squabble. Are we doing this shit or what?

_While the Z Fighters argue amongst each other, Bulma seems less fearful and argumentative while looking down at the congregation of soldiers. She thinks it would be really cool to me the Emperor of the Universe. And by extent... maybe convince them to leave? Bulma is looking stunning today, by the way. While her afro is quite a unique look for her, her red, striped dress and matching lipstick makes her look ready for a night on the town as a single woman. Of course, she's by no means single because of Yamcha, but she looks like that lifestyle would fit her better, given her reputation. Bulma's curves are not hidden by her dress, of course. And her legs are in full view. Not to mention she's only wearing sneakers, which is a surprisingly good look for her._

Bulma_ (thinking): It's always the same thing. The guys fight, they lose, they wait for Goku. But Goku's still nowhere to be found, and these idiots are probably gonna die because of that stupid shit. But what if someone convinced them to leave.._.

_She forms a smirk, suddenly feeling very confident. While the others bicker with Vegeta back and forth, she sees the pathway down the cliff. She'll slide down there and negotiate, and no one will get hurt!_ _As Bulma goes to hopefully be the one to end the situation, the others still talking about Frieza, and Vegeta still wanting to downsize everyone._

**Tien:** We really do not have the time for this bullshit Vegeta...

**Yamcha: **We really don't...

**Piccolo:** I'm inclined to agree. While we're all here bickering at each other, none of us has even made a move head on. It's what Goku would do and we're not wasting anymore time.

_Vegeta grunts at the persistence. _

**Vegeta:** Feeble minded fu-

**Chiaotzu:** Uh, guys?

**Tien:** Chiaotzu?

**Chiaotzu: **We, but mostly Yamcha may have a problem...

_The clown boy points down at Bulma. They all look to see her going down closer to Frieza, Cold, and their army!_ _They all look at Bulma in shock, just going straight onward with no regard at all!_

**Yamcha: **What...in...the FUCK...is she doing...?

/

_Frieza is too busy ordering his troops through a long speech on what to do should they find the Saiyan or his friends. King Cold has his back turned as well. All the soldiers are looking at Frieza. They don't notice the human woman casually walking up behind them._

**Frieza:** ...and should you discover this Saiyan, report it to me. I will deal with him myself.

**Frieza Force Soldiers:** YES, SIR!

_They would turn to make way to locate Goku when suddenly, Bulma made herself known to them._

**Bulma: **Yoo-hoo~! Hello~!

_Frieza, King Cold, and the entirety of the Frieza Force whirl around to see the lady standing 5 feet or so away from them._

**Frieza: **?!

**King Cold:** ...?

_Frieza's soldiers mutter among themselves_._ From the cliff above, everyone's blood freezes at Bulma's gall. She's gonna get herself killed! The only one who doesn't really care is, of course... Vegeta. But then again, why would he?_

**Bulma:** Hi there! No need to be alarmed! Allow me to introduce myself. Welcome to Earth, and my name is Bulma Briefs. Greatest and smartest scientist and human on the planet. Now listen here, I get you guys are having the usual thing with planets, galaxies and what not and you! You must be Frieza, right?

_Bulma pointed at Frieza and winked. Frieza doesn't know how to respond to the nerve of this earth woman who ever she was._

**Bulma:** Well listen, you're looking for Goku, right? Well the thing is he's not here. Ever since the battle you two had on Namek, he hasn't been seen in two years. And you! You must be the dad! How are you? Well like I said, Goku's not here and it seems you waster your own time coming here. So can you guys please leave the planet peacefully and quietly so nothing crazy happens?

_Bulma tries her best to look cute, giving them all a flirting look. "Tries" being the key word. The Z Fighters, Frieza and the soldiers look at Bulma as if she's a complete idiot._

**Frieza:** ...so he_ truly_ isn't here. This venture was pointless.

**King Cold: **We can still consider how the planet is profitable for the planet trade...

**Frieza: **Wait a minute... you know the Saiyan that did this to me?!

**Bulma: **Yes, yes I do! In fact, I'm his oldest friend! Why?

_Frieza eyes all wide, realizing in front of him was Goku's loved ones. This was a chance for him to improvise. If he couldn't have the Saiyan, then the ones he cares for would make the exceptions. He snaps his fingers. _

**Frieza: **Soldiers, seize her.

**Bulma:** Now, hold up a second, I haven't even told you about how I'm one of the richest people on the planet! How much do you want in exchange for leaving the planet forever? Wh-?! HEY!

_Two of Frieza's men apprehend her._

**Bulma:** HEY, LET ME GO! I'M TRYING TO MAKE A PEACEFUL TRANSACTION HERE!

**Frieza:** Oh do not fret, Earth woman. I'm sure we can work out such a transaction...WHEN I HOLD YOU HOSTAGE ALONG WITH THIS PLANET!

_That's when the Z Fighters finally made themselves known and jumped down before anything would happen to Bulma._

**Frieza:** Hmm?

_Frieza, his soldiers and his father all have a look at the new band of people that had arrived._

**King Cold:** And what's this then? Adversaries of yours my son?

_Frieza gets a good look at them and glares hard remembering the three that had a hand in stopping him on Namek._

**Frieza:** Some of them...yes. Especially those four. The other three I've never seen.

_They stare at one another._

**Frieza:** I take it none of have seen this Goku in the two years as well?

**Vegeta:** You shouldn't be focused on settling your petty ties with Kakarot. You have me to deal with, Frieza!

**Frieza: **Hmph. Still believe that you are the Super Saiyan of legend? You are not the one I seek or nor do I care for I have destroyed you once before. And what better way then to make him suffer as I take this very planet for slavery. And if need be...perhaps genocide.

_The Z Fighters therefore waste no time and rush to Bulma's rescue, but Frieza is in no mood to play games. Putting his finger forth, he prepares to fire a deadly attack..._

**Frieza:** Out of my sight, maggots!

_Frieza fires a barrage of Death Beams at his opponents. They manage to dodge... mostly. The beams strike them in the kneecaps, and they all fall over, groaning in pain._

**Frieza:** Oh... I had intended to kill them.

_Frieza shrugs all the same and figured they would die soon enough once he has the world under his rule, but importantly his father's rule._

**Frieza:** But perhaps it's better to leave them here, festering in their squalor.

_He now walks over to Bulma, still held in place by Frieza's men._

**Bulma:** Let me go, you off-worlding sons of bitches! You can't do this!

**Frieza:** I am afraid I very much can.

**Bulma:** You bastard... when Goku gets ahold of you, he-!

**Frieza: **Will die by my hand. I am far improved from my last encounter with your... you said you were his "oldest friend"? Ha! Wonderful! Perhaps I can torture you to the brink of insanity and see how he reacts to your mind in shambles!

**Bulma:** Grr...!

_Frieza's men laugh, and discuss the myriad ways they could make her scream in agony, but..._

**King Cold:** Abstain from that train of thought, my son...

**Frieza: **Hmm?

**King Cold:** Let her go as well. She cannot hurt anyone here.

_The two men who were restraining Bulma let her go. Bulma stands straight, pouting angrily._

**King Cold:** You... you are a fine specimen. A particularly attractive gem in a somewhat uninteresting galaxy.

**Bulma: **Huh?

**Frieza: **Father, do not tell me...

**Frieza Force Soldier:** Haw! Look at that! King Cold's in the market for a new pet!

**Bulma:** WHAT?!

_The Z Fighters hear this and react the same way._

**King Cold:** Now, now. Understand that this may come as a shock to you. I mean you humans aren't the very most attractive in higher standards. However, there is always a rarity in many things. The galaxy is such a strange place. Son, she will do well as my concubine.

**Frieza:** W-What!? Concubine!?

**Bulma:** EXCUSE ME!?

_King Cold grins at the woman's urgency to release such anger._

**King Cold:** Amused. Such fire. I wonder if there are anymore Earth woman like you here. Now I'll definitely considering buying this planet if that is the case.

**Krillin:** Is Frieza's dad...seriously hitting on Bulma right now?

**Vegeta:** I say let him have her.

**Yamcha: **Vegeta!

**Bulma: **Now you listen here mister!

**King Cold:** Hmm?

**Bulma:** If you think I'm gonna be your slave just for a means to an end so you can lure Goku here then you have another thing coming! And for one, I'm in a relationship thank you very much. And as unreliable, lazy and bad boyfriend Yamcha is, especially after losing to a green creature in the most lamest way ever, he has his redeeming qualities so I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

_Total and complete silence from everyone, especially Yamcha who felt as if the world had dumped more bad luck on him._

**Krillin: **Wow...

**Piccolo:** ...

**Tien:** She just dug a deeper hole now...

**Chiaotzu: **Yep.

_Yamcha feeling very insulted decides...she isn't worth it anymore._

**Yamcha:** Yeah, I'll miss you too Bulma...

**Bulma:** Shut up, Yamcha.

_That's when Yamcha really had enough of her._

**Yamcha:** Okay, fuck this. Uh, excuse me, Frieza, Mr. Cold?

_Cold, Frieza and the soldiers look at Yamcha. _

**King Cold:** I'd prefer King, but yes there human?

**Yamcha:** On second thought, you can have her. We don't need her. Bitch is ALLLLLLLL yours.

**Bulma: **WHAT!?

_The others like Bulma reacted the same way she did, shocked at Yamcha's actions._

**Yamcha: **Yeah, you heard me! Unreliable? Lazy? Bad? And I guess you also wanna also add in unfaithful? Yeah, of course that'd come from the mouth of the bitch who constantly drools at every guy she sees, because she's never in the wrong. It's always me, Yamcha. Well, newsflash... I've been loyal to you since Day One! And yet you're here making googly eyes at Vegeta here!

**Vegeta:** Are you serious?! Disgusting!

**Bulma:** !

**Gohan:** Mister Yamcha, you're not actually going to let them abduct Miss Bulma, are you?!

**Yamcha:** Actually, to be frank? Yes I am. I'm stuck in a doomed, failing relationship with a hypocrite who always has to be right and never be in the wrong. Well I hope she's happy with how her latest plan turned out!

**Piccolo:** Yamcha, this is morally questionable. Even if Bulma is a very insufferable individual...

**Bulma:** Shut up, Piccolo!

**Piccolo:** ...she's still a friend. And you'd give her up?

**Yamcha:** She never treated me like I meant something. And frankly, I'm glad. I'm sure she has diseases from all the guys who pounded her when we were together. Wouldn't be the first time.

_Yamcha waves his hand dismissively. _

**Yamcha:** Goodbye, Bulma! We'll tell Goku you'll miss him, and every one of us!

**Bulma:** Why you traitorous little PRICK!

_Frieza's soldiers restrain her again._

**Krillin:** You know what? I agree with Yamcha.

**Bulma:** ARE YOU SERIOUS KRILLIN!?

**Krillin: **Yeah. Otherwise we'd have to deal the "Mistress Of Bitching all day, every day. So...nice knowing ya.

**Bulma:** YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!

**Vegeta: **Finally we agree!

**Krillin and Yamcha:** Wonderful.

_But Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo don't agree at all._

**Gohan:** Why?!

**Tien:** What will Goku think about this?!

**Chiaotzu:** We can't just sell her out!

**Piccolo:** This is wrong!

_As the Z Fighters bicker among themselves, Cold and Frieza did find it amusing, however Frieza quickly got bored of it, pointed his finger and release Death Beam straight through Piccolo's brain, killing him and he falls to the ground. It catches everyone off guard._

**Gohan:** MR. PICCOLO!

**Tien and Chiaotzu:** !?

**Bulma: **...!?

**Frieza:** Hmm. Quite the turn around wouldn't you say, Father?

**King Cold:** Yes. The two humans just gave her up.

**Frieza:** Hmm. Sensible bunch. Well, on with it then. And you human...

_Frieza points at Yamcha who looks at him._

**Frieza:** Once this planet is under my rule, you'll live. Of course, you will only be alive as slaves, but at least that is enough motivation to stay alive. Some would be far more cruel.

_Yamcha was shocked to say the least and felt bad luck hit him again, and Krillin felt he wanted to die again. Gohan, Tien, and Chiaotzu are all around Piccolo's body but Gohan takes it the hardest. Tien is shaking and glares at Frieza. He like the others know that with Piccolo dead, no more Kami. And which also means, no more Dragon Balls. All of their efforts from Namek. Completely meaningless now._

**Tien: **Bastard! You killed the only person who kept the Dragon Balls in existence! Now we can't wish anyone back to life!

**Frieza:** Good. I no longer care about gaining immortality anymore. Now I just want to see you suffer. All of you. And your friend... he will surely lose the will to fight at the sight of his planet in slavery.

_Frieza then looks to his father. _

**Frieza:** Father, I sincerely hope to see a PTO fleet by tomorrow. This invasion will be quite lengthy.

**King Cold:** I will send out the order for a new planet to sell. In the meantime...I would like to travel back to Arcos with my newest toy.

_He looks at the turquoise-haired girl with the afro._ _Bulma was so angry that she kicks Cold who doesn't budge or flinch...at all. And that only amused him even more._

**Bulma:** I'll never be yours! You hear me!? NEVER!

**King Cold:** Most of my concubines remained defiant for a while before they began to appreciate me. You will, too, my Earthling gem. Strip her of all her belongings and fit her with a shock collar. I will see her in my private quarters inside the ship.

_Bulma sweats profusely as Frieza's soldiers grab her and pull her along, inside the ship, her face red. She was being stripped of all her clothing, her bare and lucious skin showing and glowing. Never had they seen such quite divine women or Earth. Bulma was then placed in a cell for her to be used by Cold himself later._

/

**A Few Hours Later...**

_Soon the invasion is underway. Frieza has called for an entire fleet of Planet Trade Organization ships to come blockade the planet. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are taken into custody. Frieza, meanwhile, wants to keep Vegeta alive for himself... as he wants to slowly kill him again. King Cold, meanwhile, decides to leave Earth almost immediately after Frieza summons the fleet. Frieza is free to do what he wants, but the Frost Demon who fathered Frieza is more focused on what they found on Earth. _

_Bulma is, at the moment, locked in a cell. It's ray-shielded, so she can't escape. She feels vulnerable. She's been in here for a while now, and she is regretting everything she did a few hours back. Especially what she said about Yamcha..._

**Bulma:** ...What have I done...? H-How did it come to this?

_Bulma looks back at many things, especially with Yamcha. Had she really treated him like shit? Had she been wrong about everything? Is that why he did what he did? She had been holding back tears, but she couldn't any longer. She knew that this is what she deserved. The only question is, what would Frieza's father do to her? Her question would soon been answered as a door opens, in comes walking in with a royal smug on his face, King Cold comes to get a closer look at her._

**Bulma:** ...!

**King Cold:** I hope you will forgive me for precautions, madam. My soldiers are unsure how to feel about an alien woman aboard the ship. They wouldn't stop complaining until you were in a cell.

**Bulma:** Keep away from me!

**King Cold:** You are not in any position to make demands. Do you not understand your situation? You are my property now. I own you. You have little to no rights, and you only exist to serve me.

**Bulma: **...!?

**King Cold:** I'll admit, I was indeed quite surprised when one of your own was willing to give you up so easily. From that human's tone you must have wronged him so many times. I am impressed. Though, I must say, it must've felt pretty easy for him to get you as dead weight off of his shoulders.

**Bulma: **Sh-Shut up! We...

_She tries to come up with an argument, but her words fail her._

**King Cold:** Astonishing, isn't it? Perhaps you wronged him on the terms of whatever relationship you had, and you never considered what he felt? You did claim to me that you were lovers? It seems that he was glad to be rid of you, the way he spoke.

_Bulma was seething._

**King Cold:** Well, I guess I'll be doing him a service. He may even live as Frieza's slave, but my son isn't well known for keeping them ever since he committed genocide to the Saiyans.

**Bulma:** You can't do this to us... Goku... he'll come back, and... and serve you right! He'll-!

**King Cold:** You hold this "Goku" in such high terms. But where is he now? I doubt he is anywhere near this planet...

**Bulma:** He'll still-!

**King Cold: **Enough. We will discuss a different topic. Later... in my quarters.

_He turns to leave, but he looks back at his quarry._

**King Cold:** If I may inquire one last thing... what exactly was this "relationship" with the other Earthling like? What was your opinion of him truly?

**Bulma:** ...I-I...I don't know. I just...I just always felt that Yamcha was doing something devious behind my back and- Why am I even telling you...

_She turns away from him._ _Sick to her stomach that he wanted to make small talk._

**King Cold: **Perhaps you are so distraught that you can only open up to the one person in your company? At least know that you are free to tell me anything. I may not be inclined to listen... but I will allow you to vent. I am not completely cruel, after all. Guard?

_Cold points to one of his guard who turn to him._

**King Cold:** Bring her around to my quarters soon. And, take care to not mess up her... exotic hair.

_Bulma gives Cold a rather pale look. Cold was really into her too much and that scared her._ _The guard does as instructed, not wanting to have the King down on his head and possibly kill him, he made sure that Bulma's afro stayed in it's proper place. And that's when the guard would then proceed to have her moved to King Cold's quarters. Bulma has eyes all on her from all of Cold's soldiers and she felt humiliated. She had to wonder what Yamcha and the others were going through right now._

_/_

**Speaking of Yamcha and the others...**

_Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Gohan were all chained together, precisely as Frieza's slave. Vegeta was no where to be seen, but no doubt Frieza wanted to deal with him and kill him again possibly. They all were now somewhere in Frieza's possession and they wondered what else the tyrant could do besides them being enslaved. But if you asked Yamcha, he didn't regret giving Bulma to Frieza's father. In fact, he was not sorry. He was done being sorry. Now he might pay for it, but to him now? Anything's better than being treated like shit by the woman you've been loyal to only to have it stepped on and mocked by her._

_They are, at the moment, on Earth, in chains, standing outside a PTO ship. Even though they're outside, they hear painful, agonized screams. Vegeta, of course. Frieza is taking his time._

**Gohan:** Mr. Piccolo... I can't believe he's gone again...

**Krillin:** All that trouble on Namek... for nothing...

**Tien: **Yamcha, why?! Why sell Bulma out?!

_Yamcha slowly turns his view to them, with a rather hard and unsettling glare that surprised and scared them. _

**Yamcha:** ...Why?

**Gohan, Krillin,Tien and Chiaotzu:** ...

**Yamcha:** ...Why not? I've tried being the good guy. And I'm sick of being treated like shit. Even by you.

**Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu: **!?

**Yamcha:** What? You don't think I don't know about you assholes laughing behind my back about the Saibaman? You'd thought I'd forget?

**Gohan:** What?! No, we never did that!

**Krillin:** That day was devastating on us!

**Chiaotzu: **Why would we laugh at that?

**Tien:** Bulma, Vegeta, maybe. But not us!

**Yamcha:** Oh? Then why were you all converting about how, oh I don't know...HOW FUNNY AND PATHETIC I LOOKED IN THE CRATER!? AND THEN HAD THE NERVE TO CALL IT A POSE!? YOU DIDN'T THINK I HEARD THAT!? I HEARD YOU ALL LAUGHING ABOUT ALONG WITH VEGETA AND BULMA! YAJIROBE AND OOLONG TOLD ME! THEY EVEN JOINED IN ON THE LAUGH AT MY EXPENSE! AND NOT TO MENTION THAT NO DOUBT THAT BITCH WAS DOING SOME SHIT WITH BULMA BEHIND MY BACK! AND WHAT DID YOU ALL DO!? YOU ALL LAUGHED BEHIND MY BACK! IT WOULD BE EVEN WORSE HAD YOU DONE IT IN MY FACE BUT I GUESS IT'S ALL THE SAME TO YOU AS LONG AS YOU GET A GOOD LAUGH AT YAMCHA! Well, you know what!? I hope that cunt and Vegeta are getting what's coming to them. I'm thinking how great it would be if I had stayed in the desert and never met any of you assholes! And you wanna know something else!? I rather find being Frieza's slave a whole lot easier.

_They were all shocked at hearing Yamcha's venom filled words. _

**Gohan:** Mr. Yamcha... wh-why would you think that?

**Krillin:** We never...

**Tien:** Yamcha...

**Chiaotzu:** We didn't know you thought we thought that about you...

**Yamcha:** Like hell you didn't. And I'm done talking. Shun me if you like. Everyone has done it before. Now leave me alone...

_Gohan wanted to go and talk some sense into Yamcha, but Krillin told him to let him be and Gohan stayed put as Yamcha would sulk by himself, only for a short while when suddenly, they hear the door of the spaceship they're outside of open up... and Vegeta is hurled out, slamming into the ground._

**Krillin: **Hey, Yamcha... you at least wanna see Frieza kill Vegeta for good?

_Yamcha doesn't budge, but gives a look at Vegeta being hurdled by Frieza and grins. He walks over ignoring the others. Yamcha looks at Frieza having his way with the Saiyan Prince. As Frieza does so, he notices Yamcha looking on pleased at Vegeta's torture. This gave the tyrant an idea._

**Frieza:** Hmm.

_He motions a guard to come to him._

**PTO Guard:** My Lord?

**Frieza: **Let that one human out. I wish to test him.

_Yamcha and the others looked confused. But the guard hurries and unlinks Yamcha from the chain and letting him out and brings him forth to Frieza and sees Vegeta pathetic and humbled._

**Frieza:** You, what is your name?

**Yamcha:** ...It's Yamcha.

**Frieza: **You seem to despise Vegeta as much as I do.

_Yamcha glares down at the Saiyan Prince hard who looks up at him the same way. But Yamcha hated him more. He, and along with his former partner Nappa who Vegeta killed ruthlessly just to fight Goku. He, Nappa, and along with the green bastard creature that they called Saibamen. And ever since he's hated Vegeta ever since. Even more so had the possibility of him and Bulma getting together made his worse nightmare come true. But now things had chanhed ever since Bulma opened her big mouth. _

**Yamcha:** More than you know.

**Frieza:** I'll tell you what, I'll grant you this one chance then to save yourself from slavery. Kill Vegeta. Kill him, and you may be rewarded.

**Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu:** !?

_Yamcha looks at Vegeta on the ground, and then towards the others. Without hesitation though, and with now his colors showing, he slowly walks to Vegeta but Frieza gives him a weapon. A dagger of some sorts._

**Yamcha:** ...

**Vegeta:** ...Heh. Like you're going to do anything. Frieza, if you're gonna have someone kill me, then make sure they have the stones-

_Yamcha then with the dagger stabs Vegeta in the jugular. Vegeta's eyes widen and blood comes squirting out freely. Yamcha takes it and stabs Vegeta in the same spot again, again, and again and the blood really starts to squirt large gushes out of the Saiyan Prince. Yamcha continues as Vegeta's blood then stains the scared face warrior's body and he just keeps at it, eyes widen with a raging fury and the blood on his face making him look sadistic. And Frieza watches on and laughs! Even as Vegeta's body hits the ground lifeless, Yamcha doesn't let up until he gets tired from beating a dead Saiyan. The others looked on shocked! Frieza still laughing but then stops._

**Frieza:**Nighty-night Filthy Monkey! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Gohan watched this all happen in front of him in fear. Horrified at the sight of Yamcha viciously murdering Vegeta with his blood all over him. Krillin and Tien thought Vegeta deserved death especially for what he and Nappa did on Earth before. But even they figured it was too far, even for the Prince. And Chiaotzu felt he was gonna puke on sight._

**Frieza:** Well done, Earthling! Your brutality is hard to find! Perhaps this journey did not allow me to find the one you know as "Goku..." but at least I have rid myself of the royal bloodline at last...

**Yamcha:** I didn't do it for you, you bastard. I did it because he got me killed once. I don't owe you anything.

_Frieza's smile disappears._

**Frieza:** You may be that way, if you wish.

**Yamcha:** I'm just glad he's dead, though. Sorry bastard...

**Frieza:** Even so, I believe a reward for you is in order. You are to be a soldier since you don't seem to be as useless as the others. Very well regardless.

**Yamcha:** ...

_Frieza regains his grin._

**Frieza: **And I must say, I didn't expect Saiyans to associate themselves with rather sensible and handsome creatures.

_Yamcha is unsure what to think about that. He's certainly not gay, and that pass at him... he's not sure what to think._ _But hey... Bulma hardly ever complimented him._

**Yamcha:** ...thanks, I guess.

**Frieza:** You are most welcome. Now, you shall aboard my ship. You've proven your worth now. But first, what of them my new solider?

_Yamcha looks at the others and wonder what they're fates would be._

**Yamcha: **They'll live. They'll live until the life of slavery kills them.

**Frieza:** Very well. The rest of you get the slaves to work. You Yamcha will come with me on board.

**Yamcha:** ...Yes...Lord Frieza...

_Frieza grin turns into a evil smirk. He leads the way all while Yamcha follows in tow._

_They board the ship, Frieza stops Yamcha with his tail._

**Frieza:** I wouldn't worry much about the earth woman. She's having my father preoccupied.

**Yamcha:** I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, your father can do whatever to her.

**Frieza:** Good. Besides, I think that you'll a more...suitable replacement.

_Frieza then teases Yamcha with his tail to his face which makes the human flinch and Frieza liked putting him at unease as starts walking again._

/

**Back To King Cold's Ship...**

_Of course it started when she thought her big idea of talking to Frieza was such a smart one and look how that turned out. And then of course it really broke the plan's back when she insulted Yamcha only after being threatened with the thought of being Cold's pet as he said. But then the unthinkable happened, that not even she or the others thought would never in a million years wouldn't. Yamcha not only gave her up, he simply handed her over to Cold and Frieza. Willingly! All because of her big mouth._

_And no doubt she was wondering what was happening to him and the others. Piccolo is dead which means the Dragon Balls from Namek are completely gone. All the effort from Namek was officially for naught. Wasted._ _Now here she was, off being led like a dog on a leash,or a sheep being brought from a stock. In the raw, out in the open feeling the cold air from inside the ship, being "escorted" to King Cold's ship for Kami knows what._

_This was her fate now. Bulma could only hope that maybe after this, her death she's thinking of comes quickly._

_If death ever comes to her. And now, she was near Cold's quarters, still leashed and naked._

**Frieza Force Soldier: **Now, our King expects you to behave. He would hate to rid of such divinity. And we wouldn't be able to see you roaming the ship like the entertainment display that you are.

_Bulma spits on the soldier's armor. The soldier just grins at her expense._

**Frieza Force Soldier:** Hmm. I would retaliate, but King Cold demands you unharmed. You won't do that again next time.

_Bulma growls, but the Frieza Force Soldier yanks the collar to ensure that she stops. Bulma nearly chokes, but quickly catches up. They have reached the center of the ship. And that is most likely King Cold's abode. Bulma gulps down some saliva down her throat at the uncertainty she was feeling._ _The steel door lifts up and Bulma is shoved in like live food for a rabid animal. Bulma yelps and lands on her knees. The metal ground is cold against her naked body. She looks up to see the door slam behind her. Bulma thinks to herself of the complete messy situation._

**King Cold:** I hope my men did not treat you too harshly, my sweet?

_Bulma stands up to see King Cold himself, lounging in his chair and smiling deviously at the petite human woman in his quarters. Bulma stares up at him and huffs defiantly._

**King Cold:** And must I say... such an exquisite creature you are. You look the best removed of your clothes.

**Bulma:** Hmph!

_Bulma looks away from Cold's face._

**King Cold:** Ha... I will also compliment how endearing you look whenever you choose to pout. You are only allowing me to find you more and more attractive.

_He licks his lips, his red eyes roving across Bulma's perfect anatomy. Her plump breasts, curvy ass, and delicious hips. Her shapely legs and tiny feet. Her puffy afro. Her big, blue eyes. She is perfect in appearance._ _Feeling very embarrassed, she covers her breasts and her cleanly-shaved pussy, not wanting to allow her captor any satisfaction._

**King Cold:** Now, now... as resilient as your spirit is, your body is weak. And you will not physically resist me for long... so don't simply stand there and be defiant. Come closer.

_Bulma groans, but does what he says. Due to how big he is, Bulma only reaches the massive alien's knee in height._

**King Cold:** Can you not climb?

_Bulma huffs, but manages to leap herself up on her master's knee. She now sits on his thigh and stares dead into King Cold's eyes with pure defiance._

**King Cold:** Ha. You are everything I have ever wished for in any woman of any race. You Earthlings are quite exotic. You will make so much better a concubine than so many others have.

**Bulma:** ...

**King Cold:** Oh dearie, come now. Surely someone as delight as yourself can speak.

**Bulma:** What is there to say or talk about? Given the circumstance I'm in right now.

**King Cold:** Ah, yes. Your friends...they'll serve as slaves. They'll probably live longer for not being defiant.

_Bulma could at least find comfort in that._

**King Cold:** However, the one human. Yamcha is it?

_Bulma's eyes went wide at the mention of his name. _

**Bulma:** What did you do to him!?

**King Cold:** I assure you that the human is all and well. In fact, so well, he greatly impressed my son Frieza but killing Prince Vegeta.

**Bulma:** ...What...Y-Yamcha killed Vegeta? Him!?

**King Cold:** Yes. Shocking I know. But, Frieza wanted to give a painful reminded like before on Namek. The monkey was so softened up that he had this Yamcha kill him. Stabbing him repeatedly. Smirks. Frieza's reward for the human as I was informed before you graced my eyes with such a presence, is that he is now Frieza's second in command.

**Bulma: **WHAT!?

**King Cold:** I must say, you humans do surprise me. Almost as cunning as our people are.

_Bulma couldn't believe it. First Yamcha gives her up to Cold and Frieza, then kills Vegeta, and now works for Frieza!?_

**Bulma:** Y-Yamcha...he's betrayed us...

**King Cold:** I'd call it...joined the winning team. Sometimes it's better to be on the...right side of history. Wouldn't you say my dear?

_If Bulma didn't feel like shit now, she certainly did more than ever and wished she hadn't opened her mouth outside._

**King Cold: **And even if it is right to say that he betrayed you and your friends... who do you suppose whose fault it was? Did you even respect him? At all?

**Bulma:** I-!

_She shuts her mouth. She can't even bring a sentence. She always wondered had she really ever given Yamcha the proper trust and respect._

**King Cold:** Well, I suppose this is why companionship is for the weak. Why it is foolish to grow close. Apparently you betrayed him long before he decided this path.

_Bulma looks away, feeling dreadful. This was her fault. She'd gone and mentioned the Saibamen and put the idea in his head that his friends laughed about that behind his back. His friends still loved him... and yet Bulma's remark re-wrote Yamcha's train of thought. She had ruined everyone's lives..._

**King Cold:** You have no time to guilt over what you have caused. You must attend to me now. You know what you must do.

_He points to his pelvic area, and Bulma sweats. Underneath the legless pant area of his armor is a... very big bulge befitting a guy his stature._

**Bulma:** N-No! I won't touch-! AHH!

_The last part was because King Cold revealed the remote to the shock collar and pressed the button, infusing her with painful current._

**King Cold:** Please do not force me to use this again. I would hate to electrocute you more.

_Bulma staggering a bit from the shock, with no choice given to her, and hope all but alive, she slowly moves her hands towards the lower area of Cold's armor, and in front of her eyes was Cold's large erected cock._

**Bulma:** ...!?

_King Cold from the looks of his shaft was an unimaginable 11 and a half inches._

**King Cold:** Quite the site, I know. Now come and crawl to me. You know what to do then I'm sure.

_Bulma wanted to cry but she managed a stoic and yet brave face and decided if this was now her fate of her actions, she would learn and live to pay for them. She crawls like a dog, feeling the cold floor of the ship, and now closer to the king, she grabs his shaft. She gulps again in nervousness._

**King Cold:** Yes, go on dearie. Enjoy it.

_Bulma looks at it still and can't help but see how ugly it looks, but the feeling of it was as if it was any other penis was, and how long it was. This was her penance. Bulma now had little tears showing, but decided this was her own doing. So she glares a bit at Cold before starting to please the king by licking upwards on his shaft and then begins sucking him. Cold groans lowly at the feel of her mouth wrapping around him, her mouth and tongue were both warm and wet already. He can tell he was gonna keep her for eternity now._

_Bulma looks up at Cold still in anger but sucks him off with not a single word or hesitant flinch in her body language. She was blowing off the king in anger, she sucks and licks Cold's cock all while glaring at him but he loved seeing this._

**King Cold:** Yes. Let your emotions fuel your drive to please your master. I indeed knew I had the right idea about you. Groans. I'll have to thank the human after this myself and reward him as well.

_Bulma wants to tell him to shut up, but her mouth is full of his massive dick. So she keeps on, her mouth pleasantly welcoming her new master's appendage. Her eyes still look up in anger up at the king._

_King Cold reacts very little, every once in a while allowing a slight exhale of pleasure to escape his lips. He is quite resilient, Bulma can tell. Someone of his size... how long would it take to get him to cum? And when... how much would he release?_

_Bulma tries not to think about it, shaking her head and leaning down as much as she can to get as much of her alien captor's girth into her mouth... she only manages half, simply due to how huge he is. King Cold is massive, of course. Twice her height. And she shudders unnervingly at the thought of him entering her. If it's a trouble sucking him off... then how much trouble will it be to actually take his cock inside of her?! A huge hand suddenly rests on the side of her tiny shoulder, and his thumb brushes her cheek almost affectionately. She stops frowning and looks up at King Cold with big puppy dog eyes - not intentionally, of course - and he is staring down at her with an approving smile._

**King Cold: **Such a stunning performance...No woman has ever seemed to be as enthusiastic as you are now in the art of oral pleasure. Are you perhaps accepting your role at last?

_Bulma pulls his dick out of her mouth to address him._

**Bulma:** Of course not... I'm just doing this because I hate everything right now.

_And she goes back to taking 7 out of 11 inches into her mouth._

**King Cold:** Regardless of your reasons, I am very much entertained... ahh... you may actually force me to succumb from just this.

_Bulma huffs on his cock, and continues her job, taking a moment to lick the tip of his shaft before sliding it back into her mouth._

_Cold felt even more overly relaxed as usual. He laid back, and simply enjoyed Bulma doing his bidding and nothing more. Had he known about the human female doing this with mere ease, he would take them all. He may just in fact do that come the expansion of the invasion perhaps. The males become slaves and the females are...breed pleasers. The idea in his mind just alone was already such a brilliant move._

_But refocused on Bulma as she was really accepting her role whether she wanted to admit it or not. Cold then moves a hand on Bulma's head, forcing to get at least one more inch in the pretty mouth of hers. Bulma moaned loudly for that was unexpected._

**King Cold: **Yes. Take another inch in you.

_Bulma moaning and gulping as Cold gently holds her head on his dick as she continues sucking and stroking it._

**King Cold:** I must say dear Bulma, you are indeed quite an elegant one with that mouth. You've must had much practice, no?

_Bulma could only close her eyes while still sucking him off. And that was in Cold's royal opinion an admission of guilt._

_Bulma hates to admit it, but now she is horny. She is now shamelessly wiggling her lower body around in her arousal, shaking her hips from side-to-side while on her knees and fellating the king._ _By extent, she is sucking more vigorously now, starting to get into an erotic pace and actually excitable pace, which makes King Cold grin wide. She has reached the point where she now no longer cares. And thanks to that, she is administering much more pleasure than before._

_She even goes so far as to force his 11 inches down her own esophagus, she's that horny now... suppressing her gag reflex, she forces her head down, and gets all but one inch down! An amazing feat, but she must come up for air. She coughs a bit, then goes back to sucking the 8 that she can manage._

**King Cold:** You needn't endanger your own life to please me, Earth jewel... but I appreciate your newfound enthusiasm.

_Bulma huffs in a pitiful fit. Bulma then goes on and sucks him off again but much faster this time. She figured since he had that much resiliency to hold himself from releasing his essence early, there was no need to hold back. So she sucks him off faster, twisting her head all while hogging down on the eight inches she can without risking her breathing health. While going hard on it, her tongue was wiggling around the length and tip from the inside of her mouth and she strokes it hard._

_Cold was even more impressed with her. Her going faster proved she was now getting the gist of her status that would indeed be looking to be permanent. Cold was even surprised, because he was feeling a bit of a feeling. Perhaps the fast sucking and hogging of his shaft must really be getting Bulma horny._

**King Cold:** My, my, my. Someone's eager to have me release.

_Bulma just kept going on and forward with her mouth strokes and her moans were only giving away a bit but where music to Cold's ears. Bulma keeps the pace on and on, now gargling down on Cold's cock and then gets off of it and spits on it and lifts it and licks up and down on it._

**King Cold:** Mercy me. That mouth and tongue is very properly trained.

_By this point, Bulma is going haywire, rubbing her tongue against the tip of her master's dick, and her mouth enclosed around the mass of girth. He's just as thick as he is long, but Bulma no ponger has her mind in that. She is no more than a whore now..._

**King Cold:** Rgh... I... I think...

_Cold tenses up, and Bulma suddenly knows what's about to happen before it does, but she keeps her mouth on him._ _Then King Cold lets out a strained growl as he succumbs at last: his seed comes out in ropey streams into Bulma's mouth: a lot of seed! Bulma chokes and removes her mouth! Her face and her tits are soon covered in white creamy substance, and Bulma finds herself thankfup that it isn't some weird kind of alien semen..._

_Bulma sighs and notices her crotch is wet. She was masturbating while orally pleasing King Cold, and came about the same time he did._

**King Cold:** Outstanding...

**Bulma:** You...

_She just wants to call him something insulting... but she can't. Bulma's inner conflict resumes..._

_Bulma coughs a slight bit, still amazed at the amount of semen that came from the one she just pleasured with her mouth. King Cold has already recomposed himself, still lounging and not looking tired in the slightest._

**King Cold: **You know... I might actually keep your species around. There must be countless women much like you all over the planet... almost as captivating as you.

**Bulma:** I know, I know. For your pleasure.

**King Cold:** No, actually. For the pleasure of my men. I am not so eager to simply choose many at one time. I direct my focus to but one. And you... you are my focus, now.

**Bulma: **So I gave you a blowjob, you horned freak, so what?

**King Cold:** So... I must breed you. Your work is not done yet, my dear.

_Bulma pales. Is she really going to have to ride something that big?! She couldn't be wanting that gigantic popsicle stick inside of her...would she?_

**Bulma:**W-What!? I-I can't possibly...

**King Cold:**_ Now, now, do not fear. I shall not harm you while being inside you. That would be incompetent and quite reckless on my part._

**Bulma:**_ ..._

**King Cold:**_ But I will say this, however..._

_Cold stands up from his throne and picks up Bulma making her gasp loudly and has his face closes to hers, smirking. He then lines his cock up to her already wet pussy._

**King Cold:**_ This my dear...will not end quickly._

_Cold then teases her by moving the tip of his huge dick along the lips of her clit._

**King Cold:**_ But you indeed...shall enjoy this._

_And he then shoves the amount of inches he could inside Bulma quickly._

**Bulma:**_ !? AHHH!_

**King Cold:**_ I am your king._

_Smirking, Cold then begins to thrust her slowly. Bulma's face was in shock, awe, and perhaps pain and pleasure or a mixture of both. Bulma having a huge dick inside her, and from Frieza's father of all people was something she never thought she would experience...or enjoy which was her realization. The realization that she enjoys this hurts her most of all, and angry tears begin to form in her eyes as she feels her insides being practically rearranged thankfully no actual damage was done by King Cold's... length. 11 inches of thick girth inside of her, and his dick is also very wide... enough that her belly has a noticeable bulge at where his shaft is sliding in and out of her..._

_Bulma can't even say anything. Even with King Cold's surprisingly gentle thrusts, she is in a mixture of Heaven and Hell. On the one hand, it's an agonizing feeling, like she is threatening to tear in half... in fact, there is some blood coming from her vag, he's that big. But on the other hand... it's a very... masochistic pleasure, as she's had sex several times before... but never with someone this huge. She still hates it, though, feeling the great King Cold slide his massive dick in and out of her. Bulma's round, plump ass is maneuvered downwards repeatedly onto the huge appendage, and Bulma gasps and cries out each time. It hurts too much - and yet feels too good for her - to speak._

**Bulma:**Ahhhh! Ahh...! Ahh, ahh-! AHH! Ahhhh! AHHHH!

**King Cold: **I understand, my concubine. You will learn to look past the pain. All of my previous companions have, so shall you.

_He actually stops for a second just to give Bulma a breather. Bulma lets out a pitiful whine, feeling just how deep inside he is in her, and how his member bulges her belly. This made Bulma breathe hard over and over._

**Bulma:**You... you evil...

**King Cold:**Wrong... you will address me as your king_._

_He thrusts into her again, making her scream loudly! Cold keeps the thrusts going and going. Bulma's voice would either sound off between either a moan, gasp, or a scream even for a short while. Bulma looks on at the ceiling, but Cold himself wouldn't have any of it for he wanted her to look at her._

**King Cold:**Oh no dearie. You will look at me as your king pleases you. And you shall see give you all the wonders and pleasures as only royalty can provide.

_Cold then grabs the back of Bulma's head and slowly brings her forward and he slowly comes closer to her face and just kisses her passionately, making Bulma wide eyed and muffle her moans due to Cold's tongue dominating hers completely. While doing this, Cold pumps her insides on and on, the lewd sounds already becoming louder, sounds of skin slapping against each other. Bulma couldn't believe this right now. Of all the things to have not expect, her making out and fucking out with Cold was the last thing she would ever count on happening._

_She just now really couldn't believe what was happening. Her luck was up and the only way it went was down thanks to her mouth. Now look at her, being kissed, ravaged and dominated by the father of Goku's enemy. Her friends are slaves, Yamcha betrayed her as a way of payback now working alongside Frieza, Vegeta was dead, and Goku was Kami knows where. Cold stops kissing her and then licks her face and neck, and then both of her tits with his tongue and all while still ravaging her brains and insides out._

**King Cold:**Yes. That's it. Accept it my dear. Take it all in.

_Bulma wants to cry, but she can't. She is literally unable to as each time King Cold even moves, he sends a surge of pain and pleasure through her. She doesn't have any power to say anything, and she feels her head going up in a white haze, with a familiar crotch feeling building up... no, she's not going to orgasm to him?!_

_But she is... he's such a big dick fuck that Bulma can't take it. She screams, she shrieks, she screeches, and she feels herself about to...but then it happened. She was cumming and she screamed to the heavens in bliss. Cold actually pauses to allow Bulma to take her orgasm head-on, letting out an agonized cry of release. Even she doesn't know what to enjoy anymore. She calms down and gasps, panting and huffing._

**King Cold: **You are delicate. See how easy it was for me to bring you to a climax... and I am only beginning.

_He's only starting?! Bulma lets out a groan of complaint. But seeing as she's stuck on this Frost Demon's giant popsicle... there is no way out. She accepts her fate._

**Bulma:**M... my... my king...

**King Cold:**...?

**Bulma:**Do you... have a bed?

_King Cold leans his head over to a massive mattress in the far corner of his quarters. It's big enough to fit 10 people on it._

**Bulma:**I wanna... I wanna finish there... please...

**King Cold: **Can it be that you have already resigned yourself to this fate? How amusing...

**Bulma:**No... please, finish me off... my... my...

**King Cold:**...?

**Bulma:**_ ._..my... king.

_King Cold smirks._

**King Cold:**Just for acknowledging me as such... I will make the rest of this pleasant.

_King Cold carries his tiny concubine over to the bed. Bulma is a total mess, completely wrecked, but she can't care anymore. This is now her destiny. To be a sex slave for the rest of her life. Cold lays her on the bed ever so gently as promised moments ago that the rest of this would be pleasant. He was still inside her and Bulma's flower having already being deflowered, but Cold would be looking to make sure it would be heartfelt in his own way this time._

**King Cold:**Fear not, Bulma. This will put you at ease.

_Cold slowly bends over, having Bulma in a missionary press which shocked Bulma for he was massive. Bulma filched greatly for the massive cock in her was still throbbing in her and that's when Cold began to slowly thrusts Bulma and she began moaning quite quickly and was now taking it all in. As the king slowly makes it pleasant for her, Bulma can't help but think about all that had happened. What led to it. What she would've or could've done differently to have made this never happen. Where did it all go wrong for her, her friends if they still consider her that because the man she betrayed by berating him, thus having him turn his back on her, his friends, and the Earth as a whole didn't lover her anymore. And she wished Goku was here. She can only guess and hope Chi-Chi is safe, but she'll come in blazing since Gohan is now a slave under Frieza and Cold._

_Bulma was beginning to learn, if she hadn't already about Karma. What goes around, comes around. And now, her fate, and possibly the fate of many other women would be a breeding slave for King Cold who she now acknowledged as her king and there was nothing she could do about it. How her parents where gonna miss her. Would they even see her again? Would she see them again? All of these thoughts went on while still being given pleasured as promise by Cold who looks at her, grinning from ear to ear._

_Bulma's thought processes ultimately find her the answers of all her questions: "no, she'll never see her friends and family again." Frieza has occupied Earth, and the ship they're in is travelling to whatever planet he came from. She is being taken farther and farther away from her home. And Chi-Chi, her parents... they'll probably end up as slaves, too. And of course, she'll never see Goku again... she misses him as well..._

_Bulma's thought processes return to King Cold as he thrusts deeply into her and then picks her up again. Now he sits on the bed, switching so that Bulma is in his lap, and she is on top. Bulma gasps simply from her butt being pressed down on such a huge member, but recomposes herself and begins to move again, her breasts bouncing as she moves along the huge appendage._

_Then she squeals in surprise as something prods her anus... King Cold's tail! He has decided to add an extra phallic object to torment her! And the tip of the long tail soon glides into her anus, lightly thrusting in and out. Bulma cries out, leaning on King Cold's chest plate, her tongue hanging out._

**King Cold:**You are so obedient, my dear... I have only had to use your shock collar once, but now you are perfectly under my wing. Maybe I will remove the collar if you behave as well as you are for the rest of this...

_Bulma's breathing is harder and faster._

**Bulma:**Y-Yes... my king!

_Cold loves the sound of her voice and continues the pace of his cock and his tail! Please both of her clit and anus, he decides to fill her mouth with his tongue. She then moves her tongue around swirling it around along with his, radiating saliva and moaning. It was then that she decided the gold on to Cold's arms, getting more leverage. Cold then went faster and faster this time, but the pleasantness stayed with them._

**Bulma:** Ah! Ah! Ah!

**King Cold:** Glad you are enjoying now my pet. Very glad you've obliged now.

**Bulma:** Yes, my king.

**King Cold:** Ah! Your voice only makes this even more enjoyable.

_And Bulma decided to bounce up and down to further show her "enjoyment" of what she was receiving from Frieza's father who groaned from the satisfying sensation. _

**Bulma:**AH! AH! AH! M-My KING! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!

**King Cold:**Ready to flow again dearie? Very well then.

_King Cold himself is actually so aroused by everything that Bulma is doing that he finds himself just as ready for his release as well! Gripping her lower legs to keep her in place, he adds several, very powerful thrusts as he prepares to fill her._

**King Cold:**I am prepared myself...!

**Bulma:**Yes, my king! I understand!

**King Cold: **_I will end this inside of you. You will allow your king to do this. Understood?_

**Bulma: **_Yes! Yes, my king! Please! Fill me!_

_King Cold nods and prepares to give his newest concubine the climax of a lifetime. Bulma knows that since he's twice as big as her, his orgasm will be huge... and not wanting to disappoint him, she bounces on top harder, feeling the agony and ecstasy all throughout...!_

**Bulma: **_I CAN'T... I CAN'T-! AHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_King Cold growls, leaning his head back as he spasms greatly, his seed leaving his body once again. As expected, his load is so big that his cum proceeds to make Bulma's belly bloat a slight bit more as she is filled with cum! Bulma wails loudly, feeling cum both enter her and leak out of her via her pussy. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth, going into a "blue screen of death" kind of state as it happens. Bulma takes in all of Cold's semen inside her. Cold then straightens himself once again. And is very thrilled after this experience. Cold chuckles from this._

**King Cold:** Now, that was very exquisite my dear Bulma. Are you satisfied?

**Bulma:** Yes. My King.

**King Cold:** Good. Well, then come along. I should find my son and the one known as Yamcha and thank him personally.

**Bulma:** ...Yes King Cold...

_Bulma accepting her fate, obeyed him as she got off his cock._

/

**Moments Later...**

_Cold with his men behind her, and Bulma up front next to him, still naked and leaking of the king's sperm which had been dropping a trail from the quarters to where Cold was going to see Frieza were all making way to where he was. As they reach around the main compound where perhaps an unlimited number of quarters were around, they had made it around, they see Frieza along with Yamcha now his second in command._

**Frieza:** Ah. Father.

**King Cold: **I've come to show much gratitude. Coming to Earth my son was an excellent suggestion. The acquisition of this planet has done such wonders. Especially with this one here.

**Frieza: **I see you've enjoyed your new slave. She will learn to appreciate her new place, yes?

**King Cold:** She already has. Chuckles. And you there.

**Yamcha:** Yes, King Cold?

_Bulma couldn't believe it. Seeing Yamcha next to Frieza in armor of his own as second in command and...a woman chained to him?_

**Bulma:** You... you really hate us that much...?

**Yamcha:** If you weren't the whore of my new boss, I'd simply kick the hell out of you for saying that. You never loved me.

_Bulma shuts up. She wants to cry, but she will retain her dignity here._

**Frieza:** The Earthling here was quite willing to cooperate. He only asked for two things: Prince Vegeta's death, and a human female he felt would be his match. But he chose someone with uncanny resemblance to this woman...

_Bulma cocks her head to the side to see the woman. She, too, is stripped bare, and fit with a shock collar. But she is crying her eyes out like a little baby, not caring how pathetic she looks. She looks very similar to Bulma, too, except that this girl has sky-blue hair, and she has bigger... everything. That's when she realized, it was Maron! The girl that was with Krillin who called her and Chi-Chi middle aged women! Now she was here._

**Maron:** Please... why are you alien people so mean to me? I just wanna go back home! And where's Devin and Tommie and Mack and everyone else?! You meanies, I want my clothes back!

_Frieza suddenly backhands Maron!_

**Frieza: **SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE! A proper slave lives longer if they are silent.

**Yamcha:** Let her cry. She's just throwing a tantrum because things are changing, and she doesn't like it.

_But he does get in Frieza's face._

**Yamcha:** But don't you touch her again, or I will get strong enough to kill you somehow.

**Frieza:** Fine. You deal with her foolishness.

_Bulma smirks out of the corner of her mouth, seeing Maron in such pain._

**King Cold:** I've come to thank you, Yamcha. And you've proven your worth rather given the circumstances. And while you may feel indifferent, I think the rewards me and Frieza will provide shall keep you on the right side.

**Yamcha:** As far as I'm concerned, it's all well and fine. As for her...Looks at Bulma. Do what you wish. Oh, and one last thing my king if you'll allow me.

_King Cold thinks for a minute and shrugs._

**King Cold:** Hmm. Why not. Take whatever dealing you wish with her.

_Yamcha then in an instant simply and hardly backhands Bulma, almost like a pimp slap and she falls down a bit. She had blood from her nose and mouth._

**Yamcha: **That's for years of humiliation and betrayal bitch!

_Bulma couldn't believe Yamcha struck her!_

**King Cold:** I supposed she deserves that for such a display.

_But then Cold kneels down to scowl at Yamcha who keeps his composure and is not afraid._

**King Cold:** But you do realize she is now under my custody. That will be the only time you ever harm her. Should I learn of you doing it again... you will pay.

**Yamcha:** Just so long as your son doesn't hit my girl... I'm fine with that.

_He does spit at the ground in front of Bulma, though._

**Yamcha:** Enjoy slavery, you whore. You deserve it.

_And with that, Yamcha decides to go to his quarters with Maron as his slave. He forces her forward. Like Bulma, she'll come to like her place under the boot of the former bandit._

**Frieza: **We're slowly winning father. Hell, we've already have won. And when Goku sees his precious world in the cracks...

**King Cold:** Yes. He'll be seeking revenge. And we'll await the day. Now then, let us make way. We have your older brother to have join us when we find him.

**Frieza:** As much as I don't entertain the idea. Very well.

_And Frieza goes on, as Cold leads Bulma to see the world that was a shell of itself turn into an incarnate of hell. Now as her old life ends...her new role in life begins._

/

**Well, I FINALLY FINISHED THE ONE-SHOT! Woo boy! This one-shot was a request from my good friend Sky-Kaiser and finally after who knows how long, I finally finished it. This one-shot was I believe from a comic that Sky mentioned about King Cold and Frieza and we wanted to see Bulma get hers. Simply put, we wanted an excuse to justify Yamcha getting payback on Bulma, and because Yamcha is my favorite and the most underrated character in ALL of Dragon Ball and the hate he's received for over thirty years is and always we be ridiculous. Also, speaking of Yamcha, check out Sky's story that I helped co-wrote. It's called Time To Shine. It focuses on Yamcha getting the treatment and respect he deserves but it comes at a slow burn. And please people, we need more Pro-Yamcha stories to counter the very much crazed Vegeta/Bulma stories that condemn Yamcha to no end and not just on this site but EVERYWHERE.**

**Also, I do wish to apologize to everyone. I had promised to continue my Dragon Ball Z Retold story before having like another year of a hiatus off from it. I do look to get back at it. Mostly delayed like my other stories because I'm doing a lot on YouTube and Discord. But never fear please, I will get to it again. I promise. I just had the uncertain feeling that I lost my writing edge but I won't feel that way again. Thank you and please support Sky-Kaiser!**


End file.
